Recent progress in the performance of many optoelectric devices has allowed the development of optoelectronic circuit technology to become a viable prospect. The Inversion Channel Technology, which originated with the conception of the BICFET (see Taylor et al, IEEE Trans. Electron Device, Ed-32, No. 11, November 1985) and DOES (see Simmons et al, IEEE Trans. Electron Devices Ed-32, No. 5, pp 2345-2367, May 1987) has been further developed to include the HFET (see Taylor et al, Electron Lett., Vol. 22, No. 12, July 1986) and also see Taylor et al, Appl. Phys. Lett. 47 (12), p 1754-1756, 15 Jun. 1987. This invention is an advancement of the HFET, specifically by providing the HFET with means for obtaining a high speed structure with wavelength selectivity.
In brief, this invention modifies the Heterostructure Field Effect Laser device disclosed by Taylor et et al in Appl. Phys. Lett. 58(7), pages 666-668. Simply stated, the structure shown in the article is modified by incorporating a grating into the electrode region of the laser structure.